My Pokemon Challenge Compilation
by Llew444
Summary: Does What It Says On The Tin


**The Pokérap Challenge!**

This challenge is quite simple! Ash Ketchum has to catch the first 150 pokemon in order of the Pokérap!

If you need a reminder, Here it is:

 _ **OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.  
You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.  
Let's get it on!**_ __

 _I want to be the best  
there ever was.  
To beat all the rest, yeah,  
that's my cause._

 _Electrode_ _,_ _Diglett_ _,_ _Nidoran_ _,_ _Mankey_ _  
_ _Venusaur_ _,_ _Rattata_ _,_ _Fearow_ _,_ _Pidgey_ _  
_ _Seaking_ _,_ _Jolteon_ _,_ _Dragonite_ _,_ _Gastly_ _  
_ _Ponyta_ _,_ _Vaporeon_ _,_ _Poliwrath_ _,_ _Butterfree_ __

 _Catch 'em, catch 'em,_ _gotta catch 'em all_ _,  
Pokémon!_

 _I'll search across the land,  
look far and wide.  
Release from my hand  
the power that's inside._

 _Venomoth_ _,_ _Poliwag_ _,_ _Nidorino_ _,_ _Golduck_ _  
_ _Ivysaur_ _,_ _Grimer_ _,_ _Victreebel_ _,_ _Moltres_ _  
_ _Nidoking_ _,_ _Farfetch'd_ _,_ _Abra_ _,_ _Jigglypuff_ _  
_ _Kingler_ _,_ _Rhyhorn_ _,_ _Clefable_ _,_ _Wigglytuff_ __

 _Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!_

 _Zubat_ _,_ _Primeape_ _,_ _Meowth_ _,_ _Onix_ _  
_ _Geodude_ _,_ _Rapidash_ _,_ _Magneton_ _,_ _Snorlax_ _  
_ _Gengar_ _,_ _Tangela_ _,_ _Goldeen_ _,_ _Spearow_ _  
_ _Weezing_ _,_ _Seel_ _,_ _Gyarados_ _,_ _Slowbro_ __

 _Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!  
Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow!_

 _Kabuto_ _,_ _Persian_ _,_ _Paras_ _,_ _Horsea_ _  
_ _Raticate_ _,_ _Magnemite_ _,_ _Kadabra_ _,_ _Weepinbell_ _  
_ _Ditto_ _,_ _Cloyster_ _,_ _Caterpie_ _,_ _Sandshrew_ _  
_ _Bulbasaur_ _,_ _Charmander_ _,_ _Golem_ _,_ _Pikachu_ __

 _At least 150 or more to see.  
To be a __Pokémon Master_ _is my destiny._

 _Alakazam_ _,_ _Doduo_ _,_ _Venonat_ _,_ _Machoke_ _  
_ _Kangaskhan_ _,_ _Hypno_ _,_ _Electabuzz_ _,_ _Flareon_ _  
_ _Blastoise_ _,_ _Poliwhirl_ _,_ _Oddish_ _,_ _Drowzee_ _  
_ _Raichu_ _,_ _Nidoqueen_ _,_ _Bellsprout_ _,_ _Starmie_ __

 _ **Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far.  
We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!  
Breaktime's over, here we go!**_ __

 _Metapod_ _,_ _Marowak_ _,_ _Kakuna_ _,_ _Clefairy_ _  
_ _Dodrio_ _,_ _Seadra_ _,_ _Vileplume_ _,_ _Krabby_ _  
_ _Lickitung_ _,_ _Tauros_ _,_ _Weedle_ _,_ _Nidoran_ _  
_ _Machop_ _,_ _Shellder_ _,_ _Porygon_ _,_ _Hitmonchan_ __

 _Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!  
Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!_

 _Articuno_ _,_ _Jynx_ _,_ _Nidorina_ _,_ _Beedrill_ _  
_ _Haunter_ _,_ _Squirtle_ _,_ _Chansey_ _(Pokémon!)  
_ _Parasect_ _,_ _Exeggcute_ _,_ _Muk_ _,_ _Dewgong_ _  
_ _Pidgeotto_ _,_ _Lapras_ _,_ _Vulpix_ _,_ _Rhydon_ __

 _At least 150 or more to see.  
To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny._

 _Charizard_ _,_ _Machamp_ _,_ _Pinsir_ _,_ _Koffing_ _  
_ _Dugtrio_ _,_ _Golbat_ _,_ _Staryu_ _,_ _Magikarp_ _  
_ _Ninetales_ _,_ _Ekans_ _,_ _Omastar_ _  
_ _Scyther_ _,_ _Tentacool_ _,_ _Dragonair_ _,_ _Magmar_ __

 _ **Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips.  
It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go.  
Now it gets tricky, so listen real good!**_ __

 _Sandslash_ _,_ _Hitmonlee_ _,_ _Psyduck_ _,_ _Arcanine_ _  
_ _Eevee_ _,_ _Exeggutor_ _,_ _Kabutops_ _,_ _Zapdos_ _  
_ _Dratini_ _,_ _Growlithe_ _,_ _Mr. Mime_ _,_ _Cubone_ _  
_ _Graveler_ _,_ _Voltorb_ _,_ _Gloom_ _\- We're almost home!_

 _Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow!  
Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh!  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!)_

 _Charmeleon_ _,_ _Wartortle_ _  
_ _Mewtwo_ _,_ _Tentacruel_ _,_ _Aerodactyl_ _  
_ _Omanyte_ _,_ _Slowpoke_ _  
_ _Pidgeot_ _,_ _Arbok_ _\- That's all, folks!_

 _Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon  
Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon  
Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all... Pokémon!_

Sound Simple enough?

I don't care how Ash gets these pokemon, be it through trade, wild, events or Evolution!

(Yes if Ash has the evolved form, he still has to have the pre-evolved form.)

ASH HAS TO CATCH MEW

But this can be anywhere as Mew isn't in the pokerap!

Rules:

Smart!Ash

Powerful!Ash

NonDense!Ash

(You can use Aura if you want)

The Pokemon must be in order of the rap

Pairings:

Any that you want!

I wish you good luck!

~Llew


End file.
